In my co-pending patent application entitled LOAD HANDLING DEVICE FOR ARBORISTS filed Apr. 30, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,188, I described a device which was temporarily secured to the trunk of the tree for lowering heavy tree limbs and main stems. Both forms of the invention described in the co-pending application damaged the tree to some extent either because a spike was driven into the tree or a notch was actually formed in the tree with a chain saw. The devices disclosed in the co-pending application are used for very heavy work or where the entire tree is to be removed. There is no lowering device in the prior art aside from my co-pending application known to applicant specifically used for lowering severed tree limbs or main stems.